


Svetr

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt má rande.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Svetr

**Author's Note:**

> Napsáno pro moji milovanou Lucille.

Zvonek v pátém patře oznámil cizince za dveřmi. Kurt zaklel. Návštěvník tu byl o celou čtvrt hodinu dřív! Večeře ještě nebyla hotová a ani on nebyl připravený. Stále měl oblečený svetr na doma a obyčejné pohodlné kalhoty. Návštěvník za dveřmi byl však neodbytný a nemínil čekat, alespoň tak Kurt mohl soudit z neustávajícího zvonění.  
„Už jdu, už jdu!“ zakřičel do chodby a s úšklebkem si pomyslel, že jeho milenec prostě bude muset vytahaný starý svetr přenést přes srdce. Otevřel dveře, následoval dravý polibek na přivítanou.   
Od první chvíle, co Kurta jeho milenec uviděl, toužil natáhnout ruku a sevřít drobný jezdec zipu. Věděl, že jak noc pokročí, bude tu možnost mít, nechtělo se mu ale čekat. Rachel byla se svým novým objevem na rande a loft byl jen jejich. To se nestávalo příliš často.  
Celý večer proseděl polotvrdý a na Kurtovi otázky jen němě přikyvoval. Dokonce si ani nedokázal vychutnat báječnou kachnu na pomerančích, kterou Kurt připravil. Konečně mladík sklidil ze stolu. Zhasl světlo a přitočil se k milenci.  
„Chceš mě?“ zašeptal. Ruka mu omylem sklouzla na mužův bok a poté do jeho klína.  
Milencova ruka třesoucí se nedočkavostí zamířila k rafinovanému zapínání svetru. Jemně jako při rozbalování toho nejcenějšího dárku na světě začal muž zip stahovat dolů, zoubek po zoubku. Nikam nespěchal, i když měl pocit, že ho každá vteřina zabíjí.   
Žádný nátělník, jen holá bledá kůže. Nemohl se dočkat, až ji ochutná, označí Kurta za svého. Když se dostal k loktu, vykoukla jedna růžová plochá bradavka. Téměř se mu zastavil dech. Na chvilku přestal a jemně po ní přejel, Kurt zasténal. Zaklonil hlavu a odhalil dokonalé hrdlo a výrazné klíční kosti. Neodolal a zakousl se do bělostného krku a hladil drobný hrášek na Kurtově hrudi, který muži doslova tvrdl pod rukama.  
Vzpomněl si, že svůj nejdůležitější úkol ještě nedokončil. Letmými polibky se dostal až k proláknině mezi ramenem a krkem. Vystrčil jazyk a ochutnal. Věnoval místu zvláštní pozornost. Kurt překvapeně zasténal a svíjel se pod ním jako úhoř hledající cestu ven z rybářské sítě. Prsty mu zaryl do zad a obtiskl do kůže poseté pihami rudé půlměsíce. Muž rty sledoval křivku Kurtovi paže a opět mučivě pomalu rozepínal zip svetru. Vykoukla druhá hebká bradavka, které se dostalo náležité péče. Když s ní muž skončil, byla rudá a dokonale tvrdá.   
Zip dospěl až k lemu rukávu a bez jediného varovného slova se vylouplo Kurtovo tělo. Ve tmě, která v bytu panovala, svítilo skoro stejně jako tlumené světlo svící. Položili se na podlahu v klubku zmítajících se končetin. Kurt byl zavalen tělem svého milence, který majeticky přejížděl po jeho těle. O několik minut později se zbavili dalších překážejících kusů oblečení. Kurt hledal na těle svého přítele každou pihu a jazykem si je spojoval v abstraktní obrazce.   
Bez varování ho milenec s liščím úsměvem přimáčkl na dřevěnou podlahu – studilo to – a přitiskl ho svým tělem k zemi. Kurt se skoro nemohl hýbat. Ruce mu muž stiskl na zápěstích a připnul nad hlavou.   
„Konec her,“ zašeptal a prohlížel si obrázek pod sebou. Zorničky měl rozšířené a ústa plná slin. Kurt nazvedl pánev a otřel se probuzenou erekcí o tu jeho. Lišácký úsměv zmizel a nahradil ho dravčí škleb.   
„Já si hraju rád,“ zašeptal Kurt provokativně.  
„Rád si hraješ?“ úsměv se prohloubil, na tvářích se mu udělaly ďolíčky, které většinou přišly Kurtovi roztomilé, teď v něm spíš budily primitivní bázeň.   
Muž se zvedl, klekl si tak, že měl kolena po stranách Kurtovi hlavy. Sklonil se a políbil ho. Přitiskl prst na Kurtova ústa.  
„Zavři je.“ Uchopil svůj tvrdý penis a jemně po hebkých rtech rozetřel preejakulát. „Nenene,“ zamlaskal nespokojeně. „Neotvírat!“ zavrčel.  
Kurtovy smysly zaplavila vůně mýdla, čistého potu a pižma. Zbožňoval tuhle kombinaci. Toužil ochutnat, ale věděl, že by milence akorát rozhněval. Konečně mu muž dovolil rozevřít rty a Kurt mohl okusit mísící se slanost s trpkostí. Miloval to. Stejně jako protiklady textur okupující jeho ústa – jemná a hladká kůže napjatá díky tvrdé erekci k prasknutí s žílami mramorujícími celý obvod toho dokonalého kusu masa, které objížděl jazykem – nosem se zabořil do zastřiženého ochlupení. Pižmová vůně tady byla daleko intenzivnější.   
Muž se stáhl, mezi Kurtovy rty nechal pouze špičku a hned vrazil zpět. Plynule pohypoval pánví, šukal Kurtova těsná ústa a poslouchal spokojené bručení, které rozechvívalo jejich vnitřek. Teplo a vlhkost talentovaných úst brzy vykonala své. Kurt se překvapením trochu zakuckal a lepkavý pramínek mu stekl z koutku rtů.  
Muž se stáhl, jemně Kurta políbil (na jeho vkus až příliš jemně, ale věděl, že to tak Kurt měl rád). Odsedl si, roztáhl Kurtovi nohy a opatrně, tak aby mladíka nespálil o parkety, ho popotáhl. Zadek měl přímo před obličejem. Mlsně se olízl a zaútočil. Sál, lízal a nakonec i šukal kulatý zadek svým mrštným jazykem. Kurt mu přitiskl kolena k hlavě a tlačil jeho hlavu dál.   
„Máš dokonalou prdelku,“ uslyšel Kurt a navzdory všem stimulům, které ho zbavovaly zdravého rozumu, se začervenal.   
Ústa se střídala na jeho citlivém otvoru a měkkých stehnech, kde jemně okusovala hebkou kůži. Jazyk občas zamířil i výš, polechtal citlivé perineum a ústa políbila chloupků zbavená varlata. Penisu se ale záměrně vyhýbala. Pak se opět vrátila k vlhké dírce. Kurtovi se vzrušením kroutily palce na nohou. Konečně se jeho milenec vytasil s finálním útokem. Jazykem se prodral kroužkem svalů a zpět, rozevřel ústa a začal sát. Kurt se vrtěl, jako kdyby ho někdo opékal na rozpálené plotně. Vyvrcholil s němým výkřikem. Sperma se mu rozstříklo na břiše.   
Milenec se spokojeně usmál, odvedl dobrou práci, a lenivě se připlazil až k hluboce oddechujícímu Kurtovi.  
„Tenhle svetr musíš nosit častěji,“ ukázal na zmíněný oděv. „Strašně mě to rajcuje,“ olízl pot naskromážděný v ohbí krku.  
„Myslel jsem, že ti přijde moc dívčí.“ Kurt se přemáhal, aby na něho nevyplázl jazyk. Vlastně byl ale spokojený, pokud mu přítel pochválil kus jeho šatníku, tak opravdu stál za to.  
„V tomhle případu můžu udělat výjimku,“ pokrčil rameny. „Tak co? Dáme druhý kolo?“ naklonil hlavu na stranu a pozvedl obočí.   
„Nejdřív sprchu,“ stoupl si Kurt a houpavým krokem zamířil do koupelny.  
„Fajn, sex ve sprše zní dobře.“

**Author's Note:**

> Kurtovo rande není jmenované v povídce, ale jedná se o konkrétní glee charakter. Zkuste hádat.


End file.
